


Memory...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory...

"Kate... Oh, Kate..."

Anton crosses the floor of the bedroom in three easy strides, gathering the weeping woman close to him, cradling her safely in his arms, his lips brushing her hairline. 

"Oh darling..."

He had known, the second she cried out, that nightmares were back. She had come to him days after Strictly ended, shaking and pained and sobbing, now, she seemed stronger, although at night the dreams returned, haunting her with images of what may have once been. She always cried. Now though, it seemed as if something more was hurting her. She had not spoken for a while before she spoke up and now, with a trembling voice, she does speak...

"Sometimes memories sneak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks.... I'm sorry."

"For what? Being human? For needing a little comfort?"

Anton speaks softly, kissing her hairline again gently. 

"It's okay to cry sometimes darling, we all do."


End file.
